<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>挣扎梦醒 by songlan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613878">挣扎梦醒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlan/pseuds/songlan'>songlan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>R1SE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, all周震南 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlan/pseuds/songlan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>『千是挣扎梦醒。』<br/>『万是铁心离开你。』</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>何洛洛/周震南, 夏之光/周震南, 张颜齐/周震南, 焉栩嘉/周震南, 马伯骞/周震南</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>挣扎梦醒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>♢灵感来自《大小姐与大少爷的逃亡生涯》三部曲<br/>♢剧情发展中会有角色死亡<br/>♢请勿上升正主，正主也请不要看</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　周震南从梦中惊醒过来，顺手撩了把刘海，结果摸到了一手冷汗。</p><p>　　发烧了，啧。</p><p>　　他旁边的马伯骞睡得很安稳，周震南碰了几下他的手臂他都没有醒。周震南无奈地笑了笑。我们可是在逃亡欸，你这警戒意识太差了吧。</p><p>　　他轻轻地起身走到墙边，打量着外面的情况。他们已经逃亡了七天，夜深了，他们不得不停下脚步，藏在这个被超市堆放杂物的不通的巷口休息。</p><p>　　杀手最喜欢在夜晚行动，所以他不能和马伯骞在夜晚赶路。没有身份证和道具伪装，所以又住不了酒店。</p><p>　　“前辈。”</p><p>　　周震南皱着眉头看着站在路灯下的张颜齐，警惕地握住匕首。他猜不透张颜齐的想法，明明是奉组织的命令来追杀他们的，却迟迟不动手，还装作若无其事的样子来跟他聊天，怎么，想学猫逗老鼠吗？</p><p>　　“Yoroll，你到底想干什么。”</p><p>　　张颜齐的代号是“Yoroll”。</p><p>　　听到周震南这样冷漠的语气，张颜齐痛苦地皱了下脸，但他还是回答了：“只是想告诉你，忘掉Victor，我能保护你平安回到组织，元老不会害你手下不会想杀你，你依然是那个意气风发骄傲如阳的Vin。”</p><p>　　周震南嗤笑一声：“为什么要忘掉马伯骞？让他去当组织的木偶傀儡？我们现在很好，很快就能找到藏身之所，到时候，不仅你抓不到我们，元老也抓不到。Yoroll，别太高看自己。”</p><p>　　张颜齐咬着牙走近周震南，被周震南手里的匕首横在脖前限制住步伐，他毫不怀疑，若是他再向前一步，周震南就会毫不犹豫地切断他的血管让他丧命此地。周震南从来都不会关心他心疼他。张颜齐红着眼睛低声道：“前辈，Victor死了啊……”</p><p>　　周震南抓住了他的手腕，好像要折断他的骨头和他浓重又卑贱的爱意。</p><p>　　“他活着。”周震南双眼冰冷，“他只是睡着了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　焉栩嘉是一个普通的外科医生，本应该有着人人都羡慕的一路顺风顺水的生活。</p><p>　　如果他不曾遇到周震南。</p><p>　　“头疼吗？怎么会把自己搞成这个样子？”焉栩嘉急匆匆地在屋里来回走动，手中的毛巾湿过了一遍又一遍的水。</p><p>　　周震南虚弱地摆了摆手，实在没有力气回答。</p><p>　　“也没好好休息吧，你的脸色一点儿也不好看。”焉栩嘉无奈地笑了一下，给周震南掖了下被子，轻声说，“那你先休息，有什么事儿醒来再说。”</p><p>　　“看看马伯骞，他也不舒服。”周震南指了指桌子，然后就昏睡过去了。</p><p>　　焉栩嘉身体一下子顿住，他慢慢地顺着刚才周震南手指指的方向看去，那里只有一张椅子。</p><p>　　他好像知道了，黑道人人都惧怕的Vin为什么会流落成了这幅样子。</p><p> </p><p>　　“姓名。”</p><p>　　“周震南。”</p><p>　　“马伯骞。”</p><p>　　“关系。”</p><p>　　“搭档。”</p><p>　　“……搭档。”</p><p>　　周震南醒来，下意思的扫了眼房间。马伯骞正倚着墙面闭目养神。太累了，七天无休无止的逃亡太累了，所以再多休息一会儿吧。周震南卸下面上的冷漠神色，温柔一笑。</p><p>　　焉栩嘉进来的时候正看见这一幕：早晨金色的阳光细碎的撒在周震南略乱的黑色短发上，眼睛因为笑意舒服地微眯起来，本来水嫩的嘴唇因为多天的缺水而显出几分干涩，肩膀似乎比平时还要柔弱几分。周震南感受到焉栩嘉的注视，转过头来叫了一声：“嘉哥。”</p><p>　　焉栩嘉不着痕迹地瞥了墙角一眼，伸手去拉那把被他移到墙边的椅子，被周震南喊住了：“嘉哥，马伯骞做着那把椅子休息呢。”</p><p>　　“哦。”焉栩嘉收回手，重新搬了个凳子坐在床边，他拿双手拢住周震南的两手，问：“我更想让你好好休息，但是你必须得把事情经过都告诉我，我才能做好以后打算。”</p><p>　　做一个以后和你躲避追杀，平凡生活的打算。</p><p>　　周震南的表情细微的扭曲了一下。</p><p>　　“八天前……1月31日，我和马伯骞被组织安排了任务。任务结束当晚，我们两个分别接到元老的消息，说我们两个之中有一个是叛徒，而剩下那个人一定要杀掉这个叛徒，等到第二天，会有K来检查结果。</p><p>　　“其实这只是元老看我俩威胁到了他的位置下的圈套。他低估了我们对彼此的信任，我们也很快识破了他的计谋，但是组织力量太大，论杀人我不怕，论追踪我一点儿戏都没有，所以我对马伯骞说你留在此处，我前去交涉……没错，我想担下这个罪名，但是好在我废了一番劲把话圆好了，马伯骞信了。</p><p>　　“……但是我最终把K杀了。</p><p>　　“我和马伯骞一起逃亡，逃到A市的时候发现了Yoroll，Yoroll是元老派来追杀我们的杀手，但是Yoroll是我和马伯骞当时救回组织的，甚至还在我们手下训练了刀技和枪技……我不知道这是元老太信任他还是在拿这事试探他，总之，Yoroll让他失望了，他跟了我们四天，并没有对我们下手，还帮我找了辆车，前提是让我承认马伯骞的死。</p><p>　　“莫名其妙，马伯骞也是他的前辈，他现在能玩枪玩的这么溜还不是因为有马伯骞这个枪械专家教他，他竟然当着马伯骞面咒他死……”</p><p>　　周震南气愤地握紧了拳，拢着他手的焉栩嘉觉察到，安慰性地轻轻拍了拍他，“我看见张颜齐了。”</p><p>　　周震南诧异地问：“你认识他？”</p><p>　　“之前他出任务受伤，来我这儿修养了一天，说是你让他来的。”</p><p>　　“噢对……是我。”周震南不好意思的抓了抓头发。</p><p>　　“那你知不知道他喜欢你？”</p><p>　　周震南身体一僵：“……知道。”</p><p>　　“他这样的人，不会对自己喜欢的人撒谎的。”焉栩嘉吻了下周震南的指尖。</p><p>　　周震南使了点劲，却没能把自己的手在焉栩嘉的双手中抽离出来，他的眼睛瞬间冰冷下来，“嘉哥，你到底想说什么。”</p><p>　　“你刚才的话有很多漏洞，比如，你为什么又突然改变主意杀了K。”</p><p>　　“所以呢。”</p><p>　　“马伯骞确实已经……”</p><p>　　“不可能！”周震南恶狠狠地看着焉栩嘉，好像刚才那个温柔可爱的男孩儿根本不是他。焉栩嘉心疼地去触摸他发红的眼眶，被周震南一手推开，“你是想说，这七天逃亡，我旁边的马伯骞都是我的幻觉吗？嘉哥，嘉哥你看看，我现在在握着他的手啊。”</p><p>　　焉栩嘉看着他胡乱的抓了把空气，晃着给自己看。</p><p>　　“怎么回事……”周震南咬着下唇低声呜咽着。</p><p>　　焉栩嘉把他抱住怀里，吻着他的头发：“没事的，我还在，我会护你一生。”</p><p> </p><p>　　焉栩嘉走到客厅的时候，张颜齐还没有走，面前的茶水也没有喝，只剩下一缕薄薄的雾气冒出来。</p><p>　　啧，怎么不趁热喝，可惜了我的茶。</p><p>　　张颜齐抬眼看他，本来就显倦怠的下垂眼更失了几分精神，他轻声问：“他接受了吗？马伯骞的死。”</p><p>　　“嗯。”焉栩嘉点点头，“没必要小声，因为经常‘接待’你们这种特殊客人，我把房间的隔音效果改得特别好。”</p><p>　　张颜齐心不在焉地比了个大拇指给他，他实在不想承认相比起他来说，周震南更信任焉栩嘉。</p><p>　　他只是周震南生命里的一个过客，而周震南是他的全部。</p><p>　　“张颜齐，记得替我……擦掉他的眼泪……”</p><p>　　他痛苦地闭上眼。</p><p>　　Victor，我没有那个资格。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　周震南做了一个长长的梦。</p><p>　　梦里马伯骞一直在牵着他的手奔跑，张颜齐的子弹就在后方紧紧的跟随，马伯骞却笑着挡在他身后。</p><p>　　“我把后背交给你。”</p><p>　　“你是叛徒我是什么？是叛徒的挚友。”周震南靠紧他的后背，举起了匕首。</p><p>　　他们成功地逃离了追杀，找到了焉栩嘉。</p><p>　　然后焉栩嘉打碎了他的梦。</p><p>　　焉栩嘉告诉他马伯骞已经死了，告诉他张颜齐还在跟着他，告诉他，他一直爱着他。</p><p>　　他亲吻着他的指尖，像是对待一只轻盈的蝴蝶，他会像蝴蝶一样飞走吗？周震南不知道。</p><p>　　周震南在执行任务的时候遇到了焉栩嘉，然后在一次又一次的互相帮助下打消了戒备，他知道焉栩嘉也不是普通人，不过他足够圆滑，所以才能混的这样风生水起，黑白两道的人都不敢轻易动他。焉栩嘉说过他永远都不需要怕自己，可等到焉栩嘉靠近过来亲吻他的时候，周震南发现，他在颤抖。</p><p>　　“马伯骞已经走了，震南，余生，能让我保护你吗？”</p><p>　　他没有回答，只是闭上了眼。</p><p>　　他爱马伯骞吗？是爱的，不过只是亲人之间的信任，所以焉栩嘉这句话根本不合理，哪怕马伯骞活着，亲人之间也无法相伴一生。</p><p>　　……他是一个杀手，从小活在黑暗的组织里，他没有信心去像焉栩嘉一样伪装在平凡人之中，也没有办法去忘记马伯骞的死因……</p><p>　　所以，该怎么选择？周震南不知道。</p><p>　　焉栩嘉见周震南没有推开他，喜出望外，他的双手轻轻抚摸着周震南的后背，然后探入他的衣服里，触碰着他白皙的肌肤。</p><p>　　周震南迷茫地看了他一眼，眼睛外还隔着一层水汽。</p><p>　　 焉栩嘉莫名的被这一眼引发欲望，他轻轻地碰着周震南的唇角，然后拨开他柔软的唇瓣，两指夹着柔软的小舌玩弄着。周震南皱着眉头看着他，不明白他的意图。</p><p>　　夏之光赶过来的时候正看到这种场景，他呆愣愣地站在门口，手里还有一把屋门的钥匙。周震南一看他来了，“呜呜”几声推开了焉栩嘉的手，粗暴的揉了几下嘴，让本来就红艳的嘴唇更欲了几分：“我上火了吗?”</p><p>　　焉栩嘉无奈地笑了笑：“没。”</p><p>　　动作都暧昧成这样了，震南这傻瓜怎么还不开窍？不过之光竟然打破了这么好的气氛，看来下回不能把钥匙藏在他知道的地方了。</p><p>　　夏之光看起来十分的不爽，周震南走过去的时候他还把周震南拽过去让他坐自己腿上，周震南被他抱也不是一次两次了，倒显得习以为常，剩下一个焉栩嘉只能在暗地里磨牙泄愤。</p><p>　　“你一个医生，别借自己职业耍流氓行不行？”夏之光很生气。</p><p>　　“你一个警察，抱着罪犯如此亲密的事情真的能做吗?”焉栩嘉也很生气。</p><p>　　“你说谁是罪犯？！”</p><p>　　周震南弱弱地举起手。</p><p>　　夏之光恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼：“把手放下！”</p><p>　　周震南吓了一跳，又弱弱地放下了手。</p><p>　　焉栩嘉不满地看了夏之光一眼，走过去揉了揉受惊了的周震南的头：“之光，我叫你来不是要和你吵架的，说正事。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>